Quest To Hogwarts: Saving Sirius Black
by AndforonceIdidn'tlookback
Summary: When the Three Fates issue a quest, it isn't something you just ignore. Or in Percy and Nico's case, have the option of ignoring. When Zeus decides to carry out the Fates demand, the son of Hades and son of Poseidon must go to a school of magic to protect The Boy Who Lived and his godfather. The demigods are going to Hogwarts. Don't tell the wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Kayla aka AndforonceIdidntlookback and this is my first fanfiction. I've been obsessed with Harry Potter since I was about 5, Percy Jackson since I was 11. And every since I was 12, I've been into their crossover stories. It seems like I've read them all, so I decided why not write my own? I always have a lot of ideas so I'm putting them to use. I'm going to try to be as noncliche as I possibly can, even though these ideas and concepts have been used several times, I'm going to put my own twist on it! This is set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and right before The Hidden Oracle. This does (obviously) change the timeline of Harry Potter, but I'm acknowledging that before I get dragged for it. I just don't want to do the whole "descendants of Hectate" blah, blah, blah, "we're sending you back in time" stuff. Sorry, I just want to do this differently with my own twist. And let's just keep in mind I am not the geniuses that are Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. I hope you like it.**

 **-Kayla**

 _ **Percy**_

When Percy woke up in the morning, he wasn't expecting to receive a quest. Especially not so soon after Gaea had been defeated. And certainly not with Nico, who'd finally stopped acting awkward around him after a rather shocking confession (he suspected a certain son of Apollo had something to do with that). But here he was, sitting at the ping pong table in the Big House, with Chiron telling them that wizards exist and they being sent to a school of magic- with a weird name, too- to protect some kid. Oh and let's not go preventing his godfathers', a wanted murder, death. Not only was he not expecting it, he didn't want to do it. And that's exactly what he told Chiron.

"No," the son of Poseidon said after Chiron finished. "I'm not doing it.

Normally, Percy would never disrespect his mentor, not only because of how much the centaur had taught him over the years, but also out of respect. But he'd had enough. After years of fighting for gods and making his mother empty promises of coming back soon, he was finally in a position to keep those promises. Now he was just supposed to break another promise to her?

 _No one said being a demigod was easy for good reason,_ Percy thought to himself.

"Percy," the old centaur sighed. "This is not just any quest. This was issued by the Fates themselves."

 _Well_ , Percy thought, _didn't see that coming._ _You'd think after years of being directly involved in the literal makings of Greek "mythology", I'd be used to this._ But If the Fates were getting involved, then this had to be a big deal. They've never gotten involved in any of his quest before. Except for that time before he got to camp, but they hadn't really been involved. Still, for the most part, the Fates weren't seen and were usually somewhere snipping their stupid yarn, coming up with more ways to screw up his life.

"The Fates?" Nico, who'd been silent up until now with his motorcycle boot clad feet kicked up on the ping pong table, asked. "What's so important about this quest that the Fates are involved? They've never issued a quest before."

"He's got a point there," Percy mumbled. "Why does he always have to have a point."

Chiron sighed and placed his hands on the ping pong table. Though he looked the same as he did when Percy first met him, an old tweed jacket over a white button up and sitting in a wheelchair to conceal his white stallion bottom half, it was times like this he remembered how old Chiron actually was. The old centaur looked tired and worn.

"Which is why I'm sure you realize the importance of this quest," Chiron said. "Lord Zeus has decreed that you two are to be sent, at the request of the Fates. And even in my old age, I am not yet foolish enough to question the will of the Fates."

At that, Percy and Nico were silent, though they did turn to each other, the look in their eyes clear: _I'll go if you go._

When neither boy objected, verbally or physically, they both turned back to Chiron.

"How long would we have to be there?" Percy asked. He didn't like the idea of being away from his family, his mother, Paul, and he had a sneaking suspicion his mother was pregnant. He'd given his mother anxiety last time he was more than an Iris Message away. Not to mention he didn't want to be away from Annabeth for very long. Even if she was in *Boston. And he had a feeling Nico wouldn't be too happy to be away from Will Solace that long. Even if the boy only claimed Will was his "doctor", doctors don't make out with their patients, unless he'd missed some memo while he was away.

"Well it is a school," Chiron said. "But I believe it will take a few months at the most." Percy nodded at this.

"We're not wizards," Nico said. "How are we supposed to use a wand or even do magic?"

"You are demigods, and that, besides the power of the gods, is the most powerful magic of all. Wizards are only descendants of a group of humans taught by Circe, before she had her hatred of men."

Percy scowled at her name, remembering his brief stint as a guinea pig.

"Where is this school anyway?" He asked, trying to get his mind off Circe.

"Scotland," Chiron replied.

Percy nodded. He seriously doubted there'd be a *school of wizards and witches in America and he hadn't run into them. He wasn't that lucky.

He and Nico exchanged another look and turned back to Chiron once again.

"We'll do it," Percy said.

"Considering you had no say in the matter to begin with, this is wise."

"But," Nico began, "we want to know why this kid and his godfather are so important, that the Three Fates themselves issued a quest."

Chiron looked at the both of the young demigods, whose arms were folded across their chest in defiance. Determined to know why this was so important, that they had to be sent weeks following a literal war.

"It began one night on July 31st," the old centaur began, settling himself comfortably in his magic wheelchair and told the two demigod children of Poseidon and Hades, the story of a young boy called Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived.

 ***Consider that my nod to why Annabeth isn't going with Percy instead and to Magnus Chase, all wrapped up in one.**

 ***A nod to Ilvermorny**

 **Sorry it's so short! Just the first chapter as I'm just now getting the hang of this, so forgive me. I promise I'll make them longer in the future. It's 9:45 p.m. where I am and even though it's early, I'm kind of sleepy and I have insomnia, so I'm going to take advantage of this. So, goodnight or good morning, where you are.**

 **Do mind if I ask you guys questions (if anyone ever read this) at the end of each chapter? Or at least try to.**

 **Question 1: What time is it wherever you are?**

 **-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyra (Guest): My very first reviewer :) thanks so much for reading I appreciate it. And yes and no to tour question. I'm not going to totally ignore Trials of Apollo. I plan to use some of the character development, Like Nico and Will's relationship and Sally being pregnant (which is what Percy's suspicion in the 1st chapter had to do with). I also plan to address what Percy told Apollo, that no one had seen him for months and incorporate that into the story. You'll see :) (well hopefully if you keep up with the story). That's a great question. Thanks for asking.**

 **Yass98 (Guest): I'm glad you like it and there will be more.**

 **Elli (Guest): Yay! I hope you keep reading and thanks. I was worried it wasn't very good :)**

 **AutumnMoonlightShine4: Please do come back and read!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading. I hope you see this**

 **AACM25: I'm glad you like it so far and you're right, why would the Fates themselves want them to get involved? Hmmm**

 **fangirling102: That makes me so happy**

 **Sashi Hana: I appreciate that more than you know**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Happy reading**

 **-Kayla**

 _ **Nico**_

A year ago, if you told Nico di Angelo he would have a thing for Will Solace, he would've laughed in your face. The son of Apollo? For the son of Hades? Maybe when Persephone started hugging him.

But here he was, sitting on Half-Blood Hill, under Thalia's Pine, with Will, who was stroking the head of Peleus, the dragon meant to protect the Golden Fleece that hung from the Pine, and he was sure his godly stepmother had no intentions of hugging him. She was more likely to turn him into a dandelion again.

Nico had come to break the news to Will about his recently assigned quest.

"So, what do you have to tell me that's so bad you agreed to be in the sun?" The son of Apollo joked.

Nico have him an unamused look, but otherwise ignored him.

"I'm going on a quest," he told Will, who stopped petting Peleus and turned to look at Nico.

"A quest?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Nico nodded. "Yes."

"An actual quest?"

"I just said that, didn't?"

"But..." Will began.

"But what?" Nico snapped in return.

"You just got back."

"Oh."

Sometimes Nico forgot that it'd only been a couple of weeks since Gaea had been defeated. Time just seemed to past so slowly to Nico.

"Yeah," Nico started "but this isn't just any quest. It was assigned by the Fates themselves."

Will gasped, as all demigods knew that the Fates were rarely seen. The last time anyone had seen them was before Grover Underwood brought Percy to camp. And that was more than 5 years ago. But for them to issue a quest? And one so important, they'd hand-picked the only demigod son of Hades? This was huge.

"Where to?" Will asked.

"Yeah... that's a long story," Nico told him.

The son of Apollo smiled. "I've got time, Sunshine."

Nico rolled his eyes and told Will the same story Chiron told him and Percy.

"Wizards?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nico responded. "We're demigods. Are wizards really the most surprising thing you've heard about since finding out you were half god?"

"Actually no."

"But Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts," he corrected. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Is adding "school" behind it supposed to make it any less ridiculous?"

Nico cracked a rare smile at his boyfriend.

"How long will you be away?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied after a pause. "But it is a school, so more than likely a couple of months."

Wordlessly laying back on the hill, Will grabbed Nico's hand, pulling down beside him.

The two demigods sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Will interrupted it.

"You're going on this quest alone?" He asked.

Nico shook his head and hesitated before answering.

"I'm going with Percy."

"That's great!" Will responded enthusiastically.

"It is?" Nico questioned.

"Now you won't be alone and have to use any Underworldly stuff to get yourself out of the trouble you'll undeniably get into!"

Nico had never come outright and told Will about the crush he'd harbored for years on the son of Poseidon, but something told him Will most likely knew.

Somehow, he always had a way of knowing things, even when Nico didn't want him to, but he was becoming more and more okay with that.

In more ways than one, his relationship with Will contrast to his old crush on Percy.

Where Percy had messy black hair, Will had a blonde mop of curls.

Percy's eyes were a startling sea green color, much like the seas his father controlled, while Will's were a bright a blue not unlike the skies his father drove his sun chariot through.

Percy was muscular in a more obvious way, while Will was lean and fit with a body made for archery (despite being terrible at it) and healing hands.

And don't even get him started on Percy's obliviousness to everything, even when it slaps him in the face, while Will could pick up on Nico's mood just based on his breathing.

The only thing the two demigods shared being the fierce protectiveness of their loved ones, both being heroes in their own way. While Percy preferred his sword, Will was the best healer in the Apollo cabin.

Besides that, they both held striking resemblances to their fathers and the similarities ended there.

"Promise me something," Will blurted suddenly.

Nico turned his head to face the boy.

"Depends on what you want me to promise," Nico lied. He'd most likely do anything Will asked him to, except where color. And maybe even talked into that if Will smiled long enough.

"Iris message me while you're away," the blonde demigod said softly.

"Whatever, Solace," he muttered.

Will smiled and reached down to grab to Nico's hand. The son of Hades flinched and Will, looking a little disappointed, began to pull his hand away, before Nico clutched it a little tighter.

"It's okay," he said so quietly it sounded as though he hadn't said anything, but Will managed to hear him.

As the son of Hades and son of Apollo laid back on Half-Blood Hill, hand in hand, next to Peleus (who had fallen asleep, the morning past quickly, though they barely noticed.

And when Will began to hum horribly and off key, Nico rolled his eyes at him and tried not to smile. which was something he found himself doing a lot around the boy.

 _The son of Hades and the son of Apollo,_ Nico thought. _Yup, definitely insane._ But he cracked a smile anyway.

"Demigods!" Chiron said during dinner at the dining pavilion, stomping his hooves to silence the campers.

Quieting down, the demigods turned to face their mentor, all save Nico, who continued to stab at his barbeque and grapes with a fork.

Damned healthy food, he thought.

"Tonight," Chiron began, "we say goodbye to our summer campers." After he was not interrupted he continued. "And two of you will leave on a quest."

There was murmuring around the pavilion and Nico looked up.

"Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson," Chiron said and the murmuring got even louder.

 _Speaking of Percy,_ Nico thought as he glared anyone dumb enough to stare at him. _Where is he?_

He hadn't seen the son of Poseidon since Chiron had issued them both the quest.

"We have all faced the hardships of war for the past few years and each one of you has lost either a brother," Nico glanced at the Dionysus table where Pollux looked down, having lost his twin brother Castor a couple years back. Not to mention the Hermes campers, who lost Luke. Even the Apollo cabin looked sullen. They'd lost more than one sibling over the years. As well as the Hephaestus kids, who'd not only lost Charles Beckendorf, but more recently Leo Valdez.

Nico looked down at this, as he still felt responsible for the hyperactive son of Hephaestus's death. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to his death than it seemed.

"A sister," Chiron continued, gazing at the Aphrodite cabin, who had lost Silena Beauregard the same time as Castor and her boyfriend, Beckendorf.

Nico himself had lost his older sister Bianca, but he tried not to think about that. At least he had Hazel now.

"Or, a friend." The old centaur paused, as everyone was silent for a moment, remembering their fallen loved ones.

"You have all faced these wars with a bravery and fearlessness that makes me proud to be your teacher. Let us pray that it is not needed again for many years."

There was no use in hoping there wouldn't be another war. Asking the gods not to have feuds, was like asking them to stop having children; it just wasn't realistic. The most the demigods could hope for was that it would be a problem for another generation, as they'd had enough loss for a lifetime.

"And to our questers, we wish you luck, as this is no easy journey."

The pavilion was silent at this.

"But this shall not dampen our moods, demigods," the centaur said.

"Tomorrow, we have our final Capture the Flag game of summer. With the Ares cabin," the Ares kids pounded their table at their mention. "Verses the Athena cabin," a cheer went up from the mostly blonde haired cabin. "Perhaps the opposing cabins shall stand a chance against the Athena cabin without their most powerful allies," Chiron said referring to Nico and Percy. There was laughter throughout the pavilion.

"To your cabins, demigods. Do not break curfew, as the harpies will eat you. Campers are to notify the Big House by noon tomorrow, if they plan to stay year round. As the harpies will, again, eat any unregistered campers. And to our questers, may the gods be with you."

With that, the demigods headed to their cabins, while Nico headed towards the Poseidon cabin.

 **Sorry it's so short and if it sucks. Did you guys enjoy it at least? If not, that's cool, too. Thanks for reading. It's 12:23 where I am now and I'm watching Maleficent for the second time tonight. I like it much more than the original story and the first Disney version. Question 2: What's your favorite Nico di Angelo quote if you have one? If not, favorite PJO/HoO quote? My favorite Nico quote would have to be "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I control the shadows, they do not control me." I thought it was pretty bad ass when he said it to Bryce, in Blood of Olympus. Oh and, "You're cute but your not my type." They're my favorites because they just show Nico letting go of everything he ever struggled with. Why are your quotes your favorite?**

 **-Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**FrostyPotter: I wondered who'd be the first to say this one** **I remember when I first read it. I laughed so hard.**

 **h9i6t3: Hmmm that's a good assumption**

 **HarryPusheen: It was meant to more of a filler chapter. The couple ate going to seem like that. Then we can get to the good stuff and move the plot along. And maybe I'm a sucker for Solangelo. Sue me. Was I the only one who laughed like a moron at the "Wake me up later," part?**

 **Guest: I agree whole heartdly! I hadn't seen Nico happy since The Titian's Curse and that was so many books ago and his deserves Will. I love seeing him so happy and his sarcasm still shining through. The "Would you prefer special guy part," from Will killed me.**

 **LizCraft: Thanks so much. And Percy's being a smart ass/sassy is something to always be enjoyed.**

 **Nyra (Guest): That's what's up, my parents have boring jobs. I appreciate that and it really pisses me off to see great unfinished ones that haven't been updated in years. I thought it was only me. And he's just chilling in his cabin being a mama's boy -insert laughing emoji here- Of course you can. I tend to seriously hate non canon ships, but I'll admit to reading ones about Rachel and Nico from years ago. It was well written and it made a lot of sense. And yay someone agrees with me! And quotes like those are what make me love Rick so much. Of course I remember!**

 **S.J. Spencer: Nice to know I'm not alone with that quote. And you're welcome.**

 **an orange peel: That makes me happy. My best friend always says I'm a good writer, but I've never really believed her. But, I try my best. So, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **AutumnMoonlightShine4: Well that's a dumb moment for me. Thanks for coming back. You're not the only one who laughed uncontrollably. He was so calm about being a fish.**

 **Thanks for coming back. Happy reading.**

 **-Kayla**

 _ **Percy**_

"Percy!" Sally Jackson said smiling when he Iris Messaged her. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking what looked like a cup of tea, at the apartment they lived in with his step-dad, Paul Blofis.

"Hi, Mom," he said giving her a small smile. As upset as he was about having to go on another quest so soon after returning from one, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. How could he not when he'd gone so long without seeing her? After the Giant War, the first thing he'd done after mourning everyone lost in the war, was visit his mother and Paul. She'd hugged him before he was even in the door and cried, then proceeded to yell at him (and his mother never yelled), about leaving for months and only leaving a voicemail.

" _Don't you EVER do that to me again, Perseus Jackson,"_ Sally had reprimanded. Then she'd gone back to hugging him... Then she'd seen the SPQR tattoo. A symbol of his time with the Legion.

 _"A brand, Percy?_ " She'd exclaimed _. "Paul, they branded my baby."_

 _"Technically, it's a tattoo,"_ Percy said. The look she'd given him was so fierce, Lupa would be jealous. His mom hadn't thought it nearly as cool as Paul did.

" _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus,_ " he'd said, giving his stepson a small smile, after he'd explained the Greek-Roman counterparts. _"The Senate and the People of Rome. Fascinating."_ Though he'd assured his mother he was fine, she would here none of it.

 _"Just... promise me you won't be running off on any quest to save the world, again, any time soon?"_ She pleaded. Her hair had even more gray in it than the last time he'd seen her.

 _I did that,_ he remembered thinking. And when he promised her, he could only seem to focus on the tired look in her eyes and not the likelihood of him rushing off the fight some big evil.

 _"I promise,_ " he'd told her, with every intention of keeping it at the time, thinking of every other promise he'd ever broken.

 _And now I'm doing it again,_ he thought.

Sally's bright smile, dimmed a little.

"I know that face," she said sadly to her son, all too used to his demigod life by then. "How long is the quest?"

"It's a school," he told her, sighing. "So there's no telling."

Sally opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a voice from her end of the message.

"Sally, have you seen my- Percy!" Paul exclaimed, as he came into the Iris message.

Percy smiled at his step-dad. Paul was a good guy, much better than Smelly Gabe, and he'd been really cool about finding out Percy was a demigod. He even helped in the Battle of Manhattan. He was someone else Percy wasn't eager to leave behind for months at a time.

"Hi, Paul."

"How's camp?"

"Great, but I'm going on a quest."

"You just got back."

"Yeah, I know," Percy said with a sigh.

"Where are they sending you?" His step-dad asked curiously.

"Well..." Percy started, and gave his parents the edited version of what Chiron told him and Nico.

Sally and Paul blinked at him after he had finished.

"Wizards?" Paul asked after getting over the initial shock

Percy nodded in response, too busy focused on the worried look on his mother's face.

"Percy," she began. "I know you've been on quest before," he snorted.

 _No kidding_ , he thought. "But at least you had an idea of what you'd be dealing with."

"Oh, Sally, leave the boy alone. He knows what he's doing," Paul said, winking at Percy.

"Paul's right. I'll be fine, Mom." _Hopefully_ , he added in his head.

"Are you at least going with Annabeth?" Sally further questioned. She'd always believed his girlfriend was the only reason he'd stayed alive since he was 11.

Rubbing the back of his head, he sheepishly explained Annabeth's family emergency and how Nico would be going with him instead.

"I hope everything's alright with Annabeth, but Nico going on this quest with you...he's been through so much already," Sally said, frowning.

His mother had always tried to take care of Nico over the years when he'd randomly shadow travel in from time to time. Enough not to freak him out and so nice to the point he could only look uncomfortable.

Paul, sensing Sally's worry getting worse, changed the subject.

"We were going to wait until you got home," he began. "But since you called..." He looked at his wife.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her son and spoke: "I'm pregnant."

They were silent for a moment, before Percy broke into a huge grin.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," he said laughing. Sally furrowed her eyebrows.

He laughed at his mother's expression and explained.

"You've been wearing my hoodies, mom. And I saw you throwing up the morning after I came home. Not to mention I saw you eat and entire stack of pancakes." Sally blushed.

Even though Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain, he was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Are you okay with all of this, sweetie? His mother asked.

"Of course," he replied immediately. He loved Tyson, but he wanted to experience a sibling that wasn't bigger than he was and couldn't crush his windpipe.

"I'm glad," Paul said, smiling at his stepson.

"We love you, sweetie," Sally said, smiling at her son. "Be safe." Though she knew that was out of the question, she could never help but say it.

"I love you guys, too," Percy said. "See you later, Perce," Paul said.

The son of Poseidon smiled and raised his hand to swipe through the Mist.

Sighing, Percy pulled another drachma out of his pocket, preparing to send another message.

 _A sibling_ , he thought. He wondered if it'd be a boy. Thankfully, he wouldn't be a demigod and give his mother nearly as much trouble as he did. But if it was a girl, he wondered if she'd look like their mom and if she'd be as cool as Paul about him being a demigod.

Sighing, he walked to his salt water fountain.

 _She's goanna kill me_ , he thought before he grabbed his prism (a gift from Butch in the Iris cabin), and prepared to send an Iris message. Originally, he'd used the sun reflecting in his cabin and water to call his parents, but it was getting darker, so it doubted it would work. He could hear everyone leaving their cabins, on the way to the dining pavilion, so he figured he better hurry.

Dropping his drachma in, he began to send the message: " _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering,"_ he began. "Show me, Annabeth Chase, Boston." He wasn't sure which part of Boston she was in, but he'd hoped Iris would get the idea and send his message through.

Percy smiled as a colorful mist formed. He made a note in his head to give Iris half of his offering at dinner.

But, just as blonde princess curls began to form in the mist, it dissolved. The son of Poseidon frowned and tried again.

" _Oh Iris, Goddess or the rainbow, except my offering,"_ he tried again. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Boston, Massachusetts." He tried to be more specific, in case that was the problem. But this time, the mist didn't even form, his drachma wasn't even excepted.

Percy tried over and over again to reach Annabeth, but nothing happened. Before he knew it, dinner time was over.

In one more desperate attempt, he tried something else.

 _"Oh Fleecey, do me a solid,"_ he said as a last resort. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Boston, Massachusetts."

This time, the drachma was taken, but mist appeared in front of him.

"Oh come!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his already messy black hair.

Picking another drachma up, he slung it towards his cabin door, just barely missing Nico's head.

"What the hell is going on?" the son of Hades asked. He'd taken to using "hell" in place of his father's name, as he felt it was demeaning. He was dressed in his black jeans, with a Ramones shirt, a black jacket, and motorcycle boots. There was a book bag from the camp store slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Nico," he said sighing. "I've been trying to Iris message Annabeth and it won't go through."

Nico frowned. "Has it happened before?"

"Not until now. I sent one to my mom and Paul before that and it was fine."

"Well, we've got to go to the Big House before we leave and we'll tell Chiron then."

Sighing, he grabbed the small book bag the Stoll brothers has taken from the camp store as a " _Thanks for saving all our podexes... again"_ gift. It had a couple of spare camp shirts, a few pairs of jeans, and a jacket.

"Come on," Nico said walking out of the cabin.

Picking up the drachma by the door and putting it in his pocket, he looked around his cabin and followed Nico behind Nico.

"Percy, Nico," Chiron greeted as they entered the Big House. He was seated in his wheelchair that concealed his horse half.

"Come," he said rolling to the ping pong table. "Those are for you." He motioned to two large trunks in the corner of the room. One trunk was black with a golden strap holding it together. The other was a dark blue, with a silver strap to keep it closed.

"I believe you can tell what belongs to who," he said not unkindly.

Percy walked to the trunks and handed Nico his, before grabbing his own.

"What's in them?" He asked Chiron.

"Open them and find out," his mentor responded, handing them both a key.

Opening his trunk, he looked at Nico, who was waiting expectantly.

Percy didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't what he saw.

"Uniforms?" Nico questioned in disbelief.

"Books?" Percy questioned next.

Chiron laughed. "Well, it is a school."

"Yeah, a school of magic," Nico countered.

"But a school, nonetheless," Chiron responded.

Out of every school Percy had gone to (and there were a lot), he'd never had uniform and now...here he was with a sweater vest and wait a minute. Was that a...

"Is this a cloak?" He asked.

Nico cracked a rare smile, or more like a smirk.

"As much as I'm sure you are enjoying your new clothes, there are other matters at hand," Chiron said. "Your age." The two sons of the Big Three looked confused.

"Percy, you are 17, while Harry Potter is only 15, in his 5th year at Hogwarts."

The boys still stared blankly at Chiron.

"You are being sent under the guise of cousins. Nico received his letter to attend Hogwarts and you, being his older cousin, refused to let him attend a foreign country alone," his mentor explained. "To earn Harry's, as well as his friends, trust so you may guard them without raising any suspicion, Percy you must be 15, while Nico will be 11."

"I don't understand," he told Chiron.

"I think I do," Nico responded, frowning. "The question is how?"

"The Mist," Chiron responded. "Lou Ellen," he called into the next room and the daughter of Hectate came shortly after.

"Hi, guys," she said coming in.

"Hey, Lou," Percy greeted, still confused as before. Nico nodded in acknowledgement.

"You need to be younger," Lou Ellen said. "I can help you with that."

Raising her hands and staring so hard at them Percy felt uncomfortable. Something that looked like fog came from her fingertips and surrounded him.

Suddenly, his view shifted. So, instead of seeing over Lou Ellen's head, they were about the same height. His arms felt smaller. Even his hair seemed shorter. Grabbing a piece and pulling it into his line of vision, he saw gray. A memento of holding Atlantis' burden...the sky. Looking at his arms, they were noticeably less toned and scarred. Even his _SPQR_ tattoo was gone. He felt more like an awkward teenager than a war hero. Just like he felt and looked at 15.

If Percy felt weird, he was sure Nico felt even more so. His hair was shorter and curlier. His eyes were a warm brown instead of being closer to black. The boy's skin was even different; instead of ghostly pale, it was olive toned and lively. He was shorter, though not by much.

Nico looked almost exactly how he had when Percy first met him. Like the annoying, yet admittedly happy, boy with an obsession with Mythomagic and couldn't stop spouting random attack points and asked him if Annabeth knew better than to fall off a cliff.

"Is it going to last longer than a couple of days?" Nico questioned, scowling at his hands in. Even his voice sounded different; happier, despite all the malice he attempted to put behind it.

"It should last you as long as you keep your cover. But the minute you reveal yourselves, it will become weaker and you'll have 3 days at most before it wears off completely. If it happens, send an Iris Message and I'll be there as quickly as I can," Lou said.

"About that," Percy began. "I tried to send one to Annabeth earlier and it wouldn't go through.

Chiron frowned. "I'll speak with Mr. D about it when he returns from Olympus. In the meantime, we will figure out a way to contact Lou Ellen. So, be very careful with your words and identities. Only Albus Dumbledore knows who you are. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts."

The boys nodded.

"You'll be traveling by Portkey," Lou motioning to a floral teapot. "I'd suggest you shadow travel, but Will would kill me."

Nico scowled, which looked odd on his young face and Percy almost snickered. Almost.

"When you get there, they'll be shops all around you. Go to Ollivander's and find your wands."

"How do you know all of this stuff, Lou?" Percy asked the girl curiously.

"I'm a daughter of Hectate. I make it my job to be familiar with all areas of magic," she said proudly.

"All the money you need will be Nico's bag. The train to Hogwarts leaves September 1st, at 11:00, from King's Cross Station in London, from Platform 9¾. I'm sure Nico can find his way there," Chiron said, and the son of Hades nodded. "Don't be late, the train will leave you behind. You may find it difficult to reach the platform, but there will more than likely be someone there to help you."

"You will stay at the Hogs Head Inn. Everything will be in close proximity to each other, so there should be no difficulty finding any of it."

The boys nodded.

"Touch the tea pot and don't let go," Lou said. "Good luck, guys."

Looking at the daughter of Hectate strangely, they held onto the teapot and before they could protest, they were swallowed in a flash of white light.

 **I'm watching The Ghost Whisper as I write this and the ending is so sad I cried. I love older TV shows. Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer (though it will piss you off), Moesha, Blossom, etc. You should check them out. My top six are Psych, Boy Meets World, Pretty Little Liars, Orphan Black, blackish, and The Flash. I watch a lot more, but the list is too long. PM me if you wanna know, we can talk TV. It's snowing here unfortunately and I don't want to go to school. Next chapter, Harry's point of view.**

 **Question 3: What's your favorite show?**

 **-Kayla**


End file.
